Earth Fairies
by FairyWriter
Summary: (Pic) to let you all know, I am working on re-editing it and I hope that redoing it only makes it better, and sad to say I have only been able to locate the first "Season". So if it be fate or will maybe there will be the other seasons.


Usagi(Serena)= Aunita or Fairy Aqua  
  
Ami= Ariel or Fairy Air  
  
Kaoto(Lita)= Erica or Fairy Forest  
  
Haruka= Steve or Fairy Stone  
  
Michele= Sarah or Fairy Sun  
  
Momauru(Darien)= Eric or Prince Eric  
  
Prologue  
  
As the black cloud grows again, a fairy with wings like dragonflies, short brown hair to her shoulders curled under, and a light blue dress, frayed at the bottom, tries to get up. "Come on girls, lets try one more time!"  
  
"I can't! I'm too tired!" Whines another girl with wings like fish flippers, long sea green hair with two strands in front of her ears and forehead, a sea green dress, like Fairy Air=s, and water shoes.  
  
"You=re such a baby, Fairy Aqua! Come on Fairy Sun!" Yells another fairy with no wings with short blond hair and a rat tail, who had on a light gray pointed hat tilted to one side, a light gray-frayed shirt with dark gray short sleeves stitched on, dark gray spandex pants, and light gray high heel boots.  
  
The one who was talking had fire for wings, long red wavy hair, a red dress like Air=s, and red high heels. "Right Fairy Stone!" They jumped up and flew toward the cloud.  
  
Another fairy that looks like an Indian knelt next to Fairy Aqua, long black hair in two braids on both sides of her face, she has a dark complexion, a green dress like Air=s, and a pair of green moccasins. "Come on Fairy Aqua, Fairy Air would never force us into a spot. So come on!" They both smile and fallow Fairies Stone and Sun.  
  
Fairy Air flies ahead and says. "Come on girls let=s get rid of this thing!" They all reach up into the air and each one's sword appeared. Fairy Air's sword has a clear, but strong blade. Fairy Aqua's sword is made the strongest and looks like water. Fairy Stone has a blade made of stone. Fairy Sun's blade is made of fire. Then Erica's blade is the hardest wood that could never be made on Earth. "Ok, call on the help of our elements. I ask for the power of a hurricane!"  
  
Aqua yelled. "I ask for the power of a typhoon!"  
  
  
  
Stone yells. "Avalanche!"  
  
Sun yells. "Solar Flair!"  
  
Fairy Forest yells. "Protect my friends with the power of the forest!" They all attacked.  
  
After they all attacked, they floated in the air waiting and watching . . . The large cloud was still there. It started to laugh. "You foolish fairies! I am so much stronger then you!" Then a bolt of lightning struck and killed Forest.  
  
They all yelled Forest as she fell to the ground.  
  
Aqua summoned a nearby lake to send a big spout of water. "Anyone, who is charged, fears me!" After saying that, the spout hit the cloud. They all heard the cloud sizzling and snapping.  
  
"Oh! That felt good!" There was an intense silence. "Here, try THIS!" All of a sudden giant hailstones were fired at Aqua. She was doing a good job, but one caught her off guard and sent her smashing to the ground. "Who's next?" He asked while chuckling.  
  
Sun put a hand above her eyes and looked at the sun. She looked back at the cloud. "I'm next!@ She flew closer to the cloud. AAll you are is a pocket of moister! With the power of the sun I evaporate you!" She put her sword away and took out her prism rod. "Say Good-bye!" She held her rod up in the way of the sun. A beam of heat hit the cloud dead center. They all watched because they could see it getting smaller.  
  
But then the steam from the cloud surrounded Sarah and started to squeeze. Before it could get painful, Stone pulled out her sword and started to cut Sun loose. While Stone was cutting, some of the cloud wove itself between her legs. All of a sudden the cloud tightened its grip and had her up sides down. The cloud threw Sun and Stone so hard that their bodies knocked down ten or more trees before stopping.  
  
  
  
As Air watched the last of her team slowly and painfully die. She then turned to the cloud. She watched it take on the form of a tall shadow. "Now I can have fun!" Its hands started to wrap around her.  
  
While Air was in its hands, she started to chant. When she was done, she was engulfed by white flames. "As the leader of the small army you so EASILY destroyed, I will kill you and WE will rise again!" The white flames engulfed the entire planet. Before the cloud died, it quickly tore her body apart and threw her to the ground.  
  
After the bright light faded the world was clean and new. But on the ground laid four limp bodies. My four best friends. We will meet again and keep our home safe for our fellow man. But until then we can just sleep.' Then a light breeze took each ones= spirit and put it back in their home. When the spirits left the bodies, the bodies grew to human size and had normal clothes on.  
  
A couple of native people found the four limp bodies. The young man, with short brown hair feathered back, looked at the bodies and was about to cry, but the wind picked up and all of a sudden he didn=t feel the need to cry. The old man looked around after feeling the wind. "We must keep this day in the minds of our young people."  
  
The young man asks. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"On this day of Earth Day we spend the day cleaning the sea, forest, mountains, and dead fires." The old man and young man took the bodies to a cave, carved that day's happenings on the wall, went back to their village to announce the good and bad news.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Princess of the Sea  
  
Last Earth Day two young men were taking a walk and picking up the trash. While they were walking by a couple of pale blue eyes opened, watched them, and closed. Then a soft sweet voice said to a clear blue diamond with marks that look like wind. "He is the one. Fairy Air it is time to wake up because the Earth needs attention.@  
  
While they were walking, they heard the wind, and a strange section of woods that weren't there before magically appeared. The one with a mop smiled. "Cool! Come on Andy! Lets go see what lives here."  
  
The other boy took a step back. "I don't know man. Those woods are beyond our area." He saw the other boy running. "Hey Eric! Where are you going?!" By than Eric was out of ear range. So Andy, shrugged, continued on the rout they were original.  
  
As Eric ran through the new addition of woods, he was mostly following a sweet tune. After awhile, he came to a clearing and saw a woman a little younger then Eric lightly humming. She had short brown hair, blue eyes, and almost see-through, spaghetti straps short dress. "Who are you?" Eric asked while looking her over.  
  
She got up and said. "I'm Ariel. It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember. Do you know how Earth Day came to be?"  
  
"Yeah, some old made-up story to inspire kids to go out and clean Mother Earth=. There was a battle between Earth and some kind of cloud. These little fairies did win but died also. Then this old man and young man found only four of the bodies, buried them, carved that day in a cave wall, and called this day Earth Day."  
  
The girl chuckled. "Every time I ask the next generation to tell me the story it gets shorter and shorter."  
  
"How old are you?" Eric asks with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I'm as old as the wind."  
  
He looked her over. "You look P.H.A.T for your age."  
  
"I think you mean P-H-A-T. Right?" She asked while walking closer.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Ariel."  
  
When she said her name, he started to remember things. "Why does Ariel sound so familiar?"  
  
Ariel smiled and bowed. "I'm the girl that the young man was in love with. May I tell what happened after the battle?" He nodded. "After the battle, the resin the young man never cried was because my spirit never left his side." Then Eric ran to her, gave her a hug, and kissed her.  
  
Then that night, Eric took Ariel to his place and he invited her to stay. While they were laying on his bed talking, Eric asked Ariel. "Why do you come back now?" He then got a sly look on his face. "Did my baby miss me?"  
  
"No." She said while looking at her lap. "The resin why I came back was because the world getting dirty and I need to find the others so we can be ready for out battle."  
  
"Do you need to find them right away?"  
  
"Yes, because they all need to be in their strongest when the battle begins."  
  
"Oh, I was hoping we could spend tomorrow together." He said while rubbing his nose on her neck.  
  
  
  
Then that night when Eric went to sleep, Ariel left. I was wrong to find you first. You're too young to understand your mission. So I must leave you.' She turned into a fairy and flew away into the night.  
  
The next day Ariel kept an eye open for her Fairies. I=m not having much luck now. But night will be easier.'  
  
So that night Ariel went from house to house looking for the four other girls. When she was about to give up, she came into a bad room and saw a mark like a sea shell. She flew closer and saw it was the real thing. "Winds of the past come to her and unlock the memories." When she was done, a small breeze came into the room and made the girl's birthmark was glowing a sea green.  
  
While the mark was glowing, the girl was having a dream. The dream showed her birth as a fairy, growing and maturing, fighting her biggest battle, and her death. That is when she sat up. "No!" She looked around and saw Ariel. "I-I would like to ask who are you, but I know. You=re Ariel Fairy of the Air." She looked down and saw that she had turned into a fairy too. "I'm a fairy of the sea."  
  
Ariel knelt down in front of her. "Welcome back Aunita! I hope you don't mind me bringing up past life memories."  
  
"No, this is cool! It feels good to know my wings back! Do you have any idea how boring walking is?" She jumped off her bed and started to do all kinds of out-of-this-world tricks. Ariel smiled as she watched Aunita fly around.  
  
After letting her run off some built up energy, Ariel said. "Come here, Aunita! We need to talk about out future." Then Aunita settled down and sat there looking at Ariel. "For the next day you will be training alone so that you learn at your pace."  
  
"But what if I need help!" She started to get worried.  
  
"Don't worry I will always be with you." She lightly caressed Aunita's cheek. The Aunita started to perk up.  
  
  
  
Then the next day Ariel took her to a nearby beach. Once they were there, Ariel and Aunita shrunk and went to a small cave. "The sea is your world." Ariel said while pointing to the ocean. "For the next few days you will watch over it and get to know what kind of power it holds."  
  
Aunita nodded and walked over to the entrance. "How will I protect the sea?" Ariel walked over to Aunita and whispered in her ear. After Ariel stepped back, Aunita left her hand in the air and said. "Power of the sea, give me the power to protect you!" Then a sword that looked like water appeared in her hand. But when she touched it, it felt like metal. "Wow!"  
  
"Now I must go. I will return when you have gotten most of your power learned and under control." Ariel patted Aunita's shoulder and left.  
  
Aunita waved good-bye and swung her sword around. "Wow this is so cool! Not only am I a fairy but I have a cool sword." She then noticed there was a screen on her sword. She saw a person dressed in black coming from the sky and behind him was a large black liquid. Oil!' She put her sword away and flew off to stop them.  
  
When she got there, the thing was just about to touch the water, so she fired at the bottom and made it back off. Then a lady in a sexy space suit was floating in front of her. "Hello Aqua Fairy."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a lady from the future. In the future everyone will live in space."  
  
"No! As long as Fairy Air and I live, people will always live on Earth!" Then Aqua and Galaxy fought.  
  
During the battle, Galaxy made Aqua think she was winning. When Aqua's hopes were sky high, Galaxy fired at her and was about to do more damage. But Galaxy was blown from the Earth by a strong wind.  
  
  
  
When Aunita came too, Ariel was sitting next to her. "How are you doing?" Ariel asked while helping her up.  
  
"I have a headache and I feel foolish." She said while holding half of her head and stumbling around.  
  
"Why do you feel foolish?"  
  
"Because I went into battle without knowing what, I was doing."  
  
"It's ok Aunita, the lady was just a minion of the enemy that you will be meeting in the future."  
  
Aunita got worried. "If that was just a clone then I don't think I want to meet the real thing."  
  
"It's ok, and I will get you ready. So just do as I say and put your trust in me. Tomorrow you will turn into a mermaid and go visit your world." They both stood there looking at the ocean.  
  
The next day Ariel led Aunita to the side of the ocean. "Now, when the water hits you here . . . " She hit the middle of her shin. "Your legs will turn into fins." She stepped back.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Look for something that will help you learn about your past." Aunita smiled ran a little way, then dived under water.  
  
  
  
While she was under water, she also noticed that her lungs changed too. Instead of having human lungs she had fist lungs. On the way down to the bottom she looked around and also did some play swimming. All of a sudden she stopped because she saw a very old castle over run by coral. She took a deep breath and slowly swam in. As she swam toward the door her mark started to glow and then it hit a spot just above the door. When she got closer, the door came open and when she got closer the door came open and when she got closer her fins turned into legs. As she went through a portal that looked like water but on the other side it was dry. She looked down and had on an old fashion dress with different shades of blue. She looked around and saw a room of white marble and some kind of light coming threw the stain glass windows. She then looked forward and saw two statues sitting in the thrones. She walked closer and when she looked at the faces some of her memories came back. That's my mother and father.'  
  
"Does it feel good to be home?" She quickly turned and saw an older lady with a longer dress and made mostly of silk.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The lady walked over to Aunita so she was looking directly into her eyes. "Princess Aunita I am Queen Alexandra. Your mother."  
  
"Where is my father?"  
  
"His spirit died because the only one he loved was himself." They both looked at his statue.  
  
"I can see it now. I can see a cold stair." Every wrinkle made him look mean and cold. "So why didn't I turn into him?"  
  
"Because I never left you alone with him. I did all of the things to keep you what you are now."  
  
She looked up at the windows and saw them filled with merpeople. "Are there any more merpeople?"  
  
"No, your father had the power to make people fallow him . . . even to the grave." She walked over to a window made totally black. "Your father led everyone into a deadly war against the land dwellers."  
  
"How many died?"  
  
"Everyone, except for you and me."  
  
  
  
While Aunita was looking at the windows, she saw something glowing in the King's hands. She swung her hand over to the statue of the King. "Mom, look at the triton!"  
  
Her mother walked up to the statue and tired to remove the triton, but the statue started to move and zapped her. He then stood up and walked over to Aunita. "Power of the sea, grant me the power to protect you!" Yelled Aqua  
  
"So this is what my daughter has turned into." He chuckled. "Your little knife can't defend you against MY triton!" He lifted it as if he was going to stab her.  
  
"You're right her sword alone can't, but with my help she WILL win!" He looked around and saw Alexandra.  
  
"You are just a spirit! Spirits can't win against stone!"  
  
"You're right again. But the power to the sea can defeat you!"  
  
"No, I am the sea!" Alexandra shrunk down and went into the blade. Aunita took a closer look at the blade and saw a small figure in the blade. Aunita, use your new power and attack him!'  
  
Aunita jumped up and blasted out her father's eyes. She jumped back down and watched to see what he will do next. Then the giant raised his triton. "I think eyes are a prison for the mind. So my daughter you did me a favor." He was then bringing it down. Before he could stab her, her blade zapped the giant and made the stone blowup into millions of pieces.  
  
After the dust settled, Aunita walked over to the size of rocks and kicked a few pebbles. Thanks Mom.' She slowly started to notice the rocks were glowing. She looked up and saw some kind o mass forming.  
  
"Again, I must thank-you. Now you have freed me from my other cell." Then the figure picked up his triton. "Now I will destroy you both!"  
  
  
  
"Funny how you thank them then want to kill them." Everyone looked up and saw a river otter jumping down from the ledge above them.  
  
"Who is this?" He looked at Aunita.  
  
"I'm Maria, the Princess's assistant."  
  
"Why did she pick such a weak creature to help her? Oh well I will kill you just as easily." The triton started to go for Maria, but Maria's sign on her forehead, which looks like Aunita's, sent a beam and hit the front of the triton. Then the beam turned from white to red. Then the spirit dropped the triton because it was hot. Once the weapon hit the ground, Maria jumped at the spirit. While they were rolling around, Maria yelled. "Aunita, get the triton!"  
  
Aunita put her sword away and quickly ran over and picked it up. As she held it in both hands, her power and the weapon's became one. Because their powers became one, she got more of her memory back. So she turned to the magical door and made a spout of water go to the spirit. A little later a large number of electric eels came through the spout and started to attack the spirit.  
  
"Mmm! This feels good!" He then grabbed Maria and threw her aside. "Now I WILL get rid of you!" He reached out for Aunita.  
  
Aunita flipped back and grabbed one of the eels from the spout and stuck it at the end of the triton and stuck it in the spirit's gut. "I defend the sea and by the power of the sea you will be punished!" She then sent tons of electricity into its form. A few seconds later he blew up. She waited a few minutes before letting her guard down. She fell to the floor when it was over. After resting, Aqua quickly got up and ran over to where the spirit had thrown Maria. When she found her, Maria was limp and barley alive. "Maria?"  
  
The little otter looked up, smiled, and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you=re ok, Princess."  
  
  
  
"Hold on Maria I will help you!" She picked up her weapon. For every bad side there has to be a good side.' She pointed it at Maria. "I'm sorry if I kill you." She closed her eyes and whispered. "Come on! Have a healing spell!" All of a sudden Maria was engulfed in a soft white light, almost like the sun. When the spell was over, Maria was lightly set on the floor and a little later she stood up.  
  
She looked around and saw Aunita lying on the floor. Maria lightly smiled at her and walked over to her. She used too much power.' She curled up next to Aunita.  
  
When Maria was asleep, Alexandra came out of Aunita's blade. "I have to go and now. My little Princess." She rubbed cheek and slowly faded. 


End file.
